Guardian Angel
by nelle-fang
Summary: Angel was loved by his friends. He was a sweet and loving person who always tried to find the good in people. After he died everyone who loved him came to his funeral except for the one person who he saved. No one told her, she had to find out the hard
1. How We Meet

**Rent**

**Guarding Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**I don't own anything of Rent I just adore it a whole bunch. Jonathan Larson was a genius and he gets all credit for the story and music and Chris Columbus for the movie. And of course the actors in both the play and the movie deserve credit as well everyone did a brilliant job.**

**_Summary: Angel was loved by his friends. He was a sweet and loving person who always tried to find the good in people. After he died everyone who loved him came to his funeral; except for the one person who he saved. No one told her, she had to find out the hard way. Emily showed up at Mark and Roger's door looking for Angel, and then the truth about his death finally came out._**

**Ch. 1: How We Meet**

A young couple with their daughter was walking in Central Park in New York City. The little girl looked to be about seven years old and she was between her parents holding their hands. Suddenly a group of teenagers were passing by them and then stopped. The girl's father urged his family to keep moving and to ignore the teens. One of the kids ran up behind the father and pulled his shoulder back. The boy wanted money and had drawn a gun to make it happen. He had his gun on the family scaring the mother and little girl. The father handed him the money and asked him to leave his family alone. That is when everything went wrong. The other kids of the group walked up to the family right behind their pal and they demanded more money. The father pleaded with them saying he had nothing more with him and not even a wedding ring. As the girl's father was raising his hand to prove he had no ring on the boy with the gun freaked and shot him. He then turned on the family and shot at them as well. After taking the cash the group of teens ran off leaving the family to die.

The girl was crying and shaking, but she crawled over to her parents who were lying in a pool of blood. The father of the girl grabbed the girl's hand tightly. He looked into her eyes "Emily you mother and I love you very much and we will always love you." He kissed her hand and closed his eyes.

"Daddy? Mommy? Please open your eyes. Don't leave me." Emily cried not even realizing that she was bleeding too. Finally she was too tired to keep crying to her dead parents and shut her eyes.

She then woke up in a noisy hospital with a painful stomach pain. She at that moment knew she must have gotten shot too. A elder looking doctor came into the room, "You will be sore for a few weeks maybe a month or two but you will be fine." He smiled and then left the room.

Next a young looking cop around his thirties walked into the room and sat by Emily. "I know this might be hard and painful for you but I need you to tell me who attacked you and your parents. Okay Emily?" He asked. She nodded and told how they were mugged and then shot at and how her parents died in front of her eyes. She described the muggers pretty well to possibly IDed. During the explanation of everything the officer noticed the lack of emotion in the young girl. After he had gotten all the information he left to talk to her doctor. He was concerned with Emily but the doctor just said it was because of the trauma Emily went through will affect her emotion and other things and just to forget about them. The cop left with his description of the gang and what the killers who murdered a seven year olds parents and is now homeless.

Social services spoke to Emily about how since she has no other family she will have to go into foster care, but Emily wasn't paying any attention, she was somewhere else; somewhere she wish she could stay forever.

One Month and a Half Later…

Emily was at her home packing up all of her family's things. She still hasn't shown emotion about not having her parents which concerned the social worker who was helping her at the time. It took two days to pack everything into a moving truck, the service worker, Joe, drove Emily and her possessions to a storage center. "You can keep all of your parents' stuff here until you're old enough to go through it all and deal with it. No one will know about it except you and me." He gave a small smile and started unpacking the boxes out of the truck. Joe gave Emily the only key to the facility. Emily took the key and put it on a gold chain that belonged to her mother and put it around her neck.

Hey Joe, I'm going to go a walk. Is that okay?" Emily asked.

"Of course but I think you should have company." Joe replied.

Emily put her head down, "I'll do it later." She said and got back into Joe's car ready to go to the orphanage. Joe just nodded and got into the driver seat and off they went.

Emily couldn't sleep that night so she got up and out of her lonely bed. She got dressed and snuck out of the orphanage. She started walking not knowing what to do. She walked past Central Park and tears came to her eyes. Emily started to run. Where? She didn't care. Emily found a tall building and ran inside then towards the elevator. Once on the elevator she head for the roof. She found the roof and ran to the edge wanting to throw herself off. But she just stood there on the edge with tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard the door behind her open and footsteps coming towards her.

"What's the matter honey?" The person had asked in a very sweet and calming voice.

"I can't live without my parents." Emily replied.

"What happened to them, sweetie?" the person asked.

"They were killed two months ago in Central Park." Emily said.

"I'm so sorry, but to tell you the truth they aren't really gone." The voice said with a sweetly.

Emily turned around and looked at the person; it was a young man with a small smile on his face somehow this calmed Emily. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"What I mean," he sated to walk a little closer to her, "Is, just because they are dead doesn't mean they are gone. They will always be with you in here." He pointed to his heart and smiles. He then walked even closer to the girl and Emily could now see he was a Latino with short black hair and caramel skin. "My name is Angel. What's yours?" he said.

"Emily." She replied.

"Well, Emily do you want to come off that ledge and talk to me about your parents?" Angel asked.

"Okay." Emily said and slowly got off the edge. She stopped when there was a breeze and it felt warm and Emily smile a little.

"You know I was told that someone can tell if their dead loved ones were with them through the wind blowing." Angel said.

Emily looked up at him and smiled again. "I think you were sent by my parents to stop me." She said.

"Maybe I was." Suddenly Emily was of the ledge and was running over to Angel and gave him a hug. An officer had walked through the door by this time a little confused. "Well Emily since you finally was able to say goodbye, I think we should get you home." Emily nodded then smiled at the officer.

Once they both got into the elevator Emily started to open up to Angel and told him what happened in Central Park only two months ago. For the next few weeks Angel and Emily became inseparable and close, so close they thought as each other as siblings. Angel was her big brother but she then changed that when Angel told her he was not only gay but also a cross dresser. Emily didn't care, she had a family again. Then a nice young couple offered to foster her and Emily said yes. For three years she lived with Jackson and Hannah Connolly who she thought of second parents, but of course they never wanted Emily to feel obligated to call them that. They also loved Angel hanging around and considered him or rather her as family also. They even did stuff as a family and lived under one roof. Then Jackson had an accident and couldn't support Emily anymore. Social serves decided to move Emily to a different family who live in Massachusetts far from Angel and the Connollys. Emily was only ten and she started to become depressed.

She hated the new family she had to live with because they were mean to Angel when she would come over. They were against homosexuals. Emily hated Terrance and Jillian Ralph with a passion. For eight years she lived with them. Finally January 3, 1991 came and Emily packed as mush of her things as she could and headed for Alphabet City, New York to find her sister, Angel. Her first foster parents had moved to New Jersey but still kept in touch. Emily was worried about Angel because she hadn't heard from her since October 1990. But now since she was eighteen she was going to find Angel and live with her and her bohemian family. So off Emily went to finally get her family back.

**_This is my first Rent FF so i hope you readers like it. Ever since i saw the movie i have become obsessed with the movie and the music. I hopethis story is to peoples liking. Hope you enjoyed it and will give me input of what you thought of it. I don't care what kind of input because it is all good tome. For those who have read my other works some of my other stories my take more time because I hit a road block and that is why i thought i should post this story. Have any questions e-mail me. Thanks for reading me blabber on. Thanks for reading and please review. :)_**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Rent**

**Guarding Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 2: The Truth Comes Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily.**

**Thanks to my reviewers ****Laurel Ducky**** and marry me mr pascal. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks to the two reviewers i desided to post the second chapter a little earlier than i wanted so enjoy and please review. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because Emily meets the Bohemians.**

Roger walks out room to find Mark making coffee while Mimi and Collins are talking on the couch. Mimi turns to see Rogers, "Morning sleepy head." She smiles.

"Morning sweetie, guys. Mimi how long have I been asleep?" Roger asked his girlfriend.

"Long enough to call it lunch time." Mimi said with a giggle.

Roger saw Mark and Collins laugh also. "Well then lunch we should have then."

"What? You mean out?" Mark asked his friend.

"Sure I bet if we try hard enough we can gather some money together." Roger replied to his roommate.

"Well Maureen and Joanne will be here soon so we can all go out to lunch." Collins said. They all agreed. About ten minutes later Maureen and Joanne showed up and they were all about to leave when there was a knock at the door.

Roger went to see who it was, thinking it might be Benny wanting the rent. He opened the door to find a young woman about 5'7" with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Can I help you?" Roger asked and Collins was walking up behind him.

The woman smiled, "Hi, my name is Emily. I went to Angel's apartment and he wasn't there. I thought he might be here. Can I see him?"

Roger's face went dark and moved back to let the woman into the loft. 'Maybe Collins should tell her' he thought to himself. Roger looked at Collins, he turned ghostly and the others were quite shocked to hear that this woman didn't know about Angel's death.

Collins stepped forward to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Collins, Tom Collins. I…"

"…You're Angel's boyfriend. Oh she has told me so much about you. I can see why she liked you." Emily said.

Collins tried to smile but couldn't. "Why don't you come and sit on the couch." He said.

"So is Angel out or something?" Emily asked.

Collins moved her to the sofa and sat down. "Emily, Angel died October 31st last year." Collins replied to the young girl.

Emily's face turned pale in a matter of seconds, "No he can't be he told me he could see me when I turned eighteen and then we would be a family again. She can't be dead!" Emily stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Emily, he's dead. He died in my arms." Collins said with tears falling down his cheeks.

"No he can't be. He promised we would be a family again. He Promised." Emily started to cry and fell into Collins arms. Collins just held her while she cried and the others watched not knowing what to do next.

After crying for five minutes straight, Emily told Angel's family the night she meet Angel and how he saved her life. Maureen and Joanne were holding each other as were Roger and Mimi. Collins was sitting in front of Emily crying and laughing at her story. Mark had decided to film this because it was a part of Angel's past no one knew. By the time Emily was done with her story it was dark outside and everyone had noticed that they forgot about the time. Maureen had let go of her lover's arms and walked over to Emily and helped her up. She lead her to the fire escape and out onto the ledge.

"Remember what Angel told you about the wind?" Maureen asked the young woman.

"It tells us that our loved ones who aren't here anymore are here." Emily said with tears coming to her eyes.

"That's right. And you have us and the film Mark made. You will always have your parents and Angel forever." Maureen said.

Emily looked at the fire escape latter that lead up to the roof. Emily started to climb the latter fast. Collins quickly followed her afraid of what she was doing, as did the others who followed closely behind him. Emily got to the roof and ran over to the edge and stood on it. She then put her arms out like wings and just stood there. Collins was worried about Emily trying to commit suicide as was Roger, Mark, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne.

"Emily, please don't move." Collins said walking closer to her. He stopped when he heard Emily saying something softly.

"What's wrong honey?' 'I lost my best friend in the world.' 'You do know he isn't gone?' 'But he's not here." Emily stopped talking and brought her arms in and took a step back off the ledge and onto the roof. "Thank you Angel." She said and sat down crying. Collins walked over and held her for a little bit then they all walked back to Roger, Collins, and Mark's apartment loft.

Collins helped Emily to the sofa because she was unable to walk by herself. Mark had grabbed her bag that was still by the door and he brought it to her. She searched through it the n finally pulling a shoe box out. "What's that?" Mark asked.

"This is… was my life line to Angel. I just had to read one and my day would go from bad to good, in an instant." Emily said opening them up. "You can read them if you want, but you may want to start from the beginning." She handed the box to Mark who started to read it aloud.

"Dear Emily, I know you must be having a crappy day when you read this but just remember sweetie soon you will be away from those jerks…" Mark continued to read and everyone was listening. Maureen was sitting with Joanne, Mimi with Roger, and Emily had laid her head onto Collins lap and had closed her eyes while Collins stroked her head. Each of the Bohemians read a letter. They laughed and cried especial for the one Collins had read.

"Dear Emily, I have to tell you about a wonderful, beautiful man I meet here in Alphabet City. His name is Tom Collins and I think he is the love of my life. I meet all his friends and I fell in love with them right away. It's like I have a family again. But of course I have you and the Connollys but I don't get to see you. I miss you so much. Soon you will be eighteen and you can come and live with me and meet Collins, Roger, and Mark (his friends), Maureen, her girlfriend Joanne, Mimi (a good friend you already know about), and yes even Benny. By the way I killed his dog for one thousand dollars. I almost told him it was so funny. Anyway Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday; you should be getting your b-day present from Jack and Hannah in January. Love ya Emma! Love Angel." Collins and Emily were the ones most affected by this letter and hugged each other tightly. "Thanks for sharing these." He said.

"Well since we are family, it was the least I could do for you guys." Emily said with a small smile.

After another ten minutes went by Maureen and Joanne had gone home because it was late and they were extremely exhausted. Mark, Roger, and Mimi thought they should go to bed too. Collins and Emily stayed up all night talking about Angel and all their memories. Make woke up to find Collins and Emily asleep on the couch almost falling off. He smiled. There was a knock at the door and Mark opened it to find Maureen and Joanne. Collins woke up as they stepped through the door into the loft. "Morning." Collins said.

"Hey, did you two talk all night?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun. I think we should take Emily to see Angel's grave today." He responded.

"Are you sure she's ready for that?" Mark asked.

"No, but I think she needs to be able to finally say goodbye to him." Collins said. "But I will let her sleep until noon then we will all see Angel." Collins walked over to Emily and kissed her forehead and went to take a shower. Mark, Joanne, and Maureen just look at each other shocked at Collins connection with this girl. Of course they were technically brother/sister in-laws.

**_Please review and it will be at least a week before i post the next chapter unless i get modivation to post it if i get a lot of reviews. So if you want chapter three you will have to ask for it or you will just have to wait. For those that have reviewed and have to wait sorry in advanced i am writing three other stories so i kind of posted this to get my readers on my other stories something to read until i can post another chapter for those chapters. Also to warn you there may be sometimes when a chapter will take long and it may be because i am working on my other stories. So review and i may work hard to get these chapters on paper then to you sooner. Thanks for reading and listening to my blabble on i hope you have enjoyed my story so far and if you like how i write check out my other stories: More Than Charmed(Charmed), Fugitives(Underworld), and Unkown Past Unknown Future(Mutant X). Thanks again. :)_**


	3. The Sweet Goodbye

**Rent**

**Guarding Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 3: The Sweet Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily.**

**_I would like to thank all the reviewers for what they wrote and because of them this was posted earlier than was planned again. It is great motivation when people tell me to write more and that they have liked my story it means a whole lot to me. Thanks to KaeGirl, Spuffy57, and my first reviewer Laurel Ducky. Thanks for your comments I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it is shorter than the others so i thought i would post it. And if I get more reviews I may post the next chapter in the next couple of days. Thanks again for reading._**

It was about nine in the morning when Collins finally woke Emily up. "Sweetie, can you get dressed as fast as you can?" He asked.

"Sure, but why?" Emily replied.

"I have to show you something." Collins answered.

She nodded her head and with in five minutes she was dressed and ready. The entire Bohemian group walked Emily down to the Cemetery where Angel was buried. Once they reached the grave only Collins and Emily continued walking up to it.

Emily kneeled down onto the ground in front of Angel's tombstone. Collins placed his hand on her right shoulder and she touched his hand with hers. She reached out and touched the engraved lettering on the tombstone. Tears started to form and slowly rolled down her cheeks. Mark takes out his camera feeling this was an important moment to document. They all watched in silence knowing exactly how Emily was feeling.

Collins then squeezed Emily's hand then let go of it and starts walking toward his family. Emily kissed her hand then touched the engraved letters again. She slowly got up, "Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone. You were my family when I lost mine both times. You were my best friend, a brother, and a sister; and someone to talk to. You meant the world to me and I'm so glad that you had this great family here. I hope I can become part of this wonderful family of ours. You were…you are my guardian angel and will always be. I will always love and remember you. Goodbye Angel and Thank you." Emily turned around and headed back to Collins and his friends. Collins and Maureen put their arms around Emily and they started walking.

After twenty minutes of walking they got to the subway and took that to the Life Café. Emily was quite the entire trip there until they had gotten to the Life Café and Emily realized where she was. "A lot happened here." She said.

Everyone looked at her. "Yes it did. Did Angel tell?" Collins asked.

"Yeah in her letter, the ones we didn't get to last night." Emily said with a smile.

"Why don't we go in for lunch?" Mark asked.

"Do we even have money for lunch?" Roger questioned his friend.

"Um?" Mark replied searching his pockets. Emily had started to laugh at this. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering Christmas Day 1989." Emily laughed again.

"Oh I remember that. Angel paid for our dinner because she got money for killing that Akita dog of Benny's." Roger said.

"So I will pull an Angel and pay for lunch." Emily took out a few bills of money and shook it in front of the Bohemians who all smiled gleefully. Emily opens the door to the Life Café and showed the others in with a smile. After everyone had gotten in Emily followed. A waiter came up to the group and was hesitant about leading them to a table. Emily made her way in front of the group and showed her cash with a flick of the rist and the waiter smiled slightly before taking them to a table. Once they sat down they ordered and talk about, who else but Angel.

**_Now just to let you all know it may be a few days until i can post the next one so please be patient.Thanks again for all who have reviewed and i hope more of you readers will do the same. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	4. An Accident Waiting To Happen

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 4: An Accident Waiting To Happen**

**Well here is chapter 4 hope you like it. Please review because it is what fuels me to write the story fast and update sooner. Please review any kind will do I just need to know what are the readers thoughts on my story. Please review and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily.**

After lunch they just stayed and kept talking About Angel. Everyone forgot about the time and people were coming into the Café for dinner. "Unless we don't want dinner would anyone protest if we stay?" Emily asker her new friends.

"Well we don't have to eat but we can stay if everyone agrees." Mark said. Everyone agreed.

"Um can I ask you guys a question?" Emily asked.

"Sure honey, what is it?" Collins said.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you guys until I can get my own place?" Emily replied.

"You don't even have to move if you don't want to." Roger said.

"Yeah you can live with all of us, if you want to move around that way." Maureen said.

"Are you sure?" Emily questioned.

"Well it is the only way to see you and not keep you stuck with a certain person for a long time." Mark said.

"That sounds good; I mean I do get kind of bored listening to Roger try to make a new song." Emily said laughing.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Roger replied.

"I thought so." Emily said with a smile while the others were laughing also and Roger making a cute sour face but then turned that into a smile.

It was now dark outside and everyone had enough of the Life Café for the day and decided to go home. After paying the bill they all walked out heading back to Roger and Mark's loft. Emily was walking slower than the others lost in thought, remembering all the new things she had just learned about her brother Angel. The Bohemians had turned a corner and Emily, who wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, walked into the street. Not knowing what was happening Emily kept walking until out o nowhere a car suddenly hit her and she was thrown to the ground unconscious. People on the sidewalk were panicking and only one went over to her side. He noticed she had blood everywhere and a huge gash on the left side of her head. He got one of his friends to find the nearest phone booth and call an ambulance.

-Same Time Elsewhere-

The Bohemians heard screeching noise then a chaotic crowd noise and turned around. "Where's Emily?" Collins asked. Horrors swept over all of their faces and they all ran fast toward the sound they heard only seconds before. Collins sees Emily on the ground and rushes to her side. "Emily? Sweetie can you hear me?" He asked but there was no answer. The ambulance came a few minutes later and loaded her onto a stretcher and placed her in the ambulance. Collins asked if he could ride with her and was told yes. "Guys can you meet us at the hospital?" they all said yes and the ambulance took off sirens wailing towards the hospital.

While the remaining Bohemians were rushing to the hospital they ran into Benny. "Hey guys. What's the rush? He asked out of his jeep following behind them.

"Not now Benny, we have to get to the hospitals." Roger replied.

"Why?...Where's Collins?" Benny asked.

"He's at the hospital with Emily." Mark answered.

"Who's Emily?" He asked.

"Angel's sister, well sort of. Please leave us alone we have to hurry." Mark said sounding a little irritated.

"Let me drive you." Benny said.

"Fine, but we have to hurry." Roger said.

And off they went to see how Angel's baby sister was doing.

-Hospital-

Once Benny stopped the car they all ran inside to find Collins and to see how badly Emily was hurt. Collins spotted them and lead them to Emily's room but prevents them from going in. "Now I have to tell you she looks worse than she is. She has a concussion, a broken arm, some stitches in her head and bruises and cuts all over the place." Collins finished and turned around and walked into the room.

Emily was bandaged up around the arms, neck, and head. She had a blue cast on her right arm, and she was awake. "Are you alright?" Mimi asked. Emily just nodded with a small smile. Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne went over and sat on her bed. Joanne grabbed her right hand while Mimi grabbed her left. Maureen was sitting next to Emily in front of Joanne and started stroking her head.

Benny stepped up to introduce himself. "Hi I just found about you Emily and how much Angel loved you. I'm so sorry for how you had to find about his death like this." He said, then he was about to say who he was but he was beaten to the punch.

"So you're Benjamin Coffen the third. Angel wrote me about you and what you looked like. Angel is very accurate. Oh I'm sorry about your dog." Emily said then tried so hard not to laugh.

"How did…? Oh and I know Angel killed Akita. I never liked that mutt." Benny replied with a smile.

The others started to laugh at this because they knew the story well. Then Collins stopped when Emily hadn't laughed with them. "You okay Emma?"

"What? Oh yeah. Hey you called me Emma." She said.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Collins said.

"Of course it is. It's what my parents and Angel called me. But only my dad called me Emmy." Emily said with a tiny smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mark asked looking concerned as were the others.

"Yeah, I just hate hospitals." Emily replied.

"Why do you hate4 them?" Benny asked.

"Remind me to tell you all later. I just want to get out of here. When can I leave?" Emily said.

"Sure I will talk to the doctor and see what I can do." Benny said then left.

"He's not so bad." Emily said to the Bohemians.

"Yeah we know. He can just be…" Roger said.

"…A pain in our ass sometimes." Maureen said finishing Rogers sentence.

Soon after Maureen had completed her sentence Benny walked in with Emily's doctor. "I'm only sending you home because Mr. Coffen has assured me you will be carefully looked after. Is this correct?" The doctor asked Emily.

Collins stepped forward and answered for Emily. "Yes doctor we will all be looking after her." He said.

"Alright then I just need the paper work done and she can go home." He smiled and left.

"I'm going to do the paper work and pay the bill and then we can take you back to… Roger and Mark's?" Benny said.

"Thanks Benny that would be real sweet of you." Emily replied.

Benny left and half an hour later he came back to take everyone back to Roger and Mark's loft.

**_Please Review. Thanks for reading._**


	5. Unwanted Reunion

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 5: Unwanted Reunion Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily.**

**_Well here's chapter five hope you like it. Please send me any comments about my story i love any kind of input. Please! Thanks to my reviewer KaeGirl and to my shy readers who haven't posted a review. Well enjoy!_**

It's been a week since her arrival and she was already feeling a part of a family, like Angel had talked about in his letters. Emily was now missing the Connolly's. It has been too long without them and she needed to see them. Emily was cuddled on the couch and the girls were over while the boys went out to have a guy day. Mimi had let Maureen and Joanne in and they walked over to Emily who seemed lost in her thoughts on another world or even galaxy.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mimi asked.

Emily hadn't answered and the girls sat around her asking her questions to try and get her attention.

"Emily? Sweetie? Are you alright?" Maureen asked and Emily lifted up her head with an incredibly sad face.

"Emily, what's bothering you? You know you can always talk to us right?" Joanne said.

"It's just…" Emily stated to say when there was a knock at the door.

Mimi patted Emily's thigh and got up to answer the door. She opened it and found Benny. "What is it Benny?" she asked.

"Rent." He answered.

Mimi sighed and let him in. "They aren't here right now, you will have to come back later." She said heading back to the sofa.

Benny did his business smile/laugh which bugged the hell out of Mimi. "Just tell them the rent's due." Before he left he turned to Emily. "How are you doing Emily?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess." Emily responded.

"That's good to hear." Benny said then turned around and started walking out and as he was closing the door he said, "Remember Mimi, Rent." And then he was gone.

"You don't look okay, well not mentally anyway." Mimi said as she sat down next to Emily.

"Well I don't know him as much as I know you guys. I didn't have to tell him the truth." Emily replied.

"So what were you saying before Benny was rude and interrupted you?" Maureen said with a slight giggle.

"Remember when I told you guys about my life?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Joanne said.

"Well I miss the Connolly's. I miss them so much. And I've been free of Mr. and Mrs. Fun suckers for a whole week and I haven't even seen them to let alone called them." Emily said.

"Oh sweetie you have had so much on your mind, Angel and the recent accident you had a week ago." Mimi said.

"I know, it's just they are like my second parents and I feel guilty not letting them know where I am or that I'm okay." Emily replied.

"I have an idea…" Maureen said.

-Later-

The sun was setting when Mark, Collins, and Roger had arrived home. Hey found the girls all asleep on the sofa. Mark smiled and took out his camera to film the moment. The guys let them sleep and by the time Roger, Mark, and Collins got up in the morning they were still asleep.

"I wonder why they are so tired." Roger questioned.

"Girl talk guys. Girl talk." Collins answered.

Mark brought his camera out again and started filming the exhausted girls. "So what did you girls talk about last night?" he asked and the girls, one by one, woke up.

"What time is it?" Mimi asked.

"Eight in the morning sweetie." Roger answered his girlfriend.

"Good, then we have enough time." Mimi said.

"For what?" Collins asked.

"We're going on a trip." Maureen replied.

All three guys were a little confused, and the girls smiled and laughed at them for be such idiots. "Don't worry it's not bad we're just going to have a family bonding thing." Emily said then laughing knowing what she said didn't really make sense.

"Alright we are trusting you." Mark said with a nervous smile.

Joanne went to the phone and called someone and after about ten minutes she came back to the sofa next to Maureen. "I got us a van." She said.

"Wait why do we need a van exactly?" Mark asked.

"We are going to see someone aren't we?" Collins said.

Emily smiled and nodded and Collins hugged her leaving Roger and Mark extremely confused. And these two were confused until they had gotten the van loaded with luggage and had started driving.

"Is anyone going to tell us what is going on and how does Collins know. Who are we seeing?" Roger asked.

"Roger I know because there are only three people Emily loved after her parents died, well not until she meet us. And Angel is gone. Can you put the pieces together now?" Collins said.

"The Connolly's?" Mark asked.

"Yes. The Connolly's are the closet thing to second parents I ever got." Emily answered.

Collins hugged Emily again and they were off. "Where are we going?" Mark asked.

"New Jersey." was the reply from all the girls and Collins.

-New Jersey-

They had arrived at the Connolly's home and Emily was very nervous. "What if they hate me?" she said.

"Why would they hate you?" Mimi asked.

"For not seeing them first." She replied.

"I'm sure they will understand." Collins said leading Emily to the front door. "Knock." He urged her.

-Knock Knock Knock-

The door opened and Emily was instantly hugged. "We knew you would be coming. What happened? Are you alright?" the woman asked noticing Emily's blue cast.

"I'm fine mom…I just had an accident. No big deal." Emily replied.

"No big deal…wait you just called her, mom?" The man said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that dad?" Emily responded.

"You just called me… dad." The couple hugged Emily again. Emily smiled and introduced her new family with her old. "So where's Angel we have gifts for both of you."

"Mom, dad, Angel died last October. He had AIDS." Emily said.

Collins noticed, as well as the other Bohemians did, was great sadness came into the eyes of this couple.

"Honey I'm so sorry. And Mr. Collins I'm so sorry, Angel was a great son and daughter to us. As well as Emily is. We all loved Angel very much." Mrs. Connolly said.

"It's okay Mrs. Connolly and he told me how much he loved all of you too." Collins replied and hugged her.

They sat down for dinner and discussed Angel and the last few months. It was then Emily got the greatest gift she ever thought possible.

Mr. Connolly gave an envelop to Emily. "Open it." He said.

Emily opened it to find a letter that said Mr. Jackson Connolly and Hannah Connolly adopted Emily. Tears filled Emily's eyes. "This is the best day and gift ever. I finally have a real family now."

"Oh honey you always had a family and you will always will." Collins said.

And with that they all went to bed in a snazzy two story house with a guest room and bathroom, living room, dining room, and family room down stairs. Upstairs there was a master bed room and bathroom, and four spare bed rooms. It was the best day of Emily's life. Too bad the next couple of days would be worse.

**_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter or story i love input as i said earlier. Thanks for reading._**


	6. Unwanted Reunion Pt 2

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 6: Unwanted Reunion Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily.**

Emily woke up to the smell of bacon. She got out of her bed. She loved her new room her new parents decorated it and it was perfect. She had found pictures of her and Angel and the Connollys by her bed last night and was lucky to have parents and a family again. She went down stairs to find everyone up and eating pancakes with bacon. Emily smiled, 'This is your family.' She said to herself.

"How did you sleep?" her 'father' asked.

"For the first time in the longest while I slept great. Thanks for the picture by my bed." Emily answered back to her parents.

"No problem. It was something I had to look at everyday to feel closer to you and Angel whole you were both gone." Mrs. Connolly said.

"How old was I? Because I don't really remember when this was taken." Emily asked.

"I think around nine and I think Angel was seventeen or eighteen I believe." Her 'mom' answered.

Emily smiled but then it was quickly off her face. Collins looked at her concerned. "Are you alright, sweetie?" he asked.

"Just remembered how much my stuff is at the Ralph's house. I don't want to see them again." Emily replied.

"Well then we will go there when they aren't at home." Maureen suggested.

It took two days to reach the Ralph's home. The Bohemians had rented a trailer to carry all of Emily's stuff to take back to the Connolly's and New York. Collins stopped the car a few houses from Emily's nightmare home and waited to see if anyone was at home.

"I don't see their cars, so they must be at work." Emily said.

"How can we get in?" Mark asked.

Emily pulls out a key, "I have this. Let us hope that they didn't change the locks after I left." She smiled.

Emily jumped out of the van and headed her old house. The Bohemians soon followed. Emily reached the house and paused. Collins walked up behind her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"So many bed things happened here." Emily responded.

"Soon you won't have to come here ever again." Mimi said.

Emily nodded and went to the front door and opened it. She entered and headed up to her room. Once inside her room she started packing her stuff. Because she knew that she was going to leave some of her stuff had already been loaded into boxes. Collins, Roger, and Mark started taking the full packed boxes down to the trailer while the girls filled the rest of Emily's things. As the Bohemians were loading up the last of her things the Ralph's had arrived home and Emily could tell it was them because she could hear Terrance yelling and accusing everyone of stealing his property. Emily then ran down to help out her family from this monster.

"This is our property you are taking. I am calling the police." Terrance yelled.

"Sorry Terry, it's not stealing…" Emily said walking out the front door of the house, "Since it is my stuff in the first place."

"You. What are you doing here taking my things?" Terry questioned.

"You mean my stuff. It was in my room there for it is my property." Emily replied.

"So you are finally leaving. Who are you going to stay with, Angel?" he said.

"Yes I am leaving and I will never be coming back. Angel is my family, who else would I live with?" Emily said.

"Well apparently no one since Angel is dead." Terry replied.

"How do you know that?" Emily questioned.

"His boyfriend told me." He answered.

Emily looked at Collins. "Why didn't you tell me he called Terry?" she said.

"Because I won't let our family be associated with homosexuals." Terry exclaimed.

"You are not my family and had no right keeping that from me. Angel was more of a family to me than you will ever be." Emily replied.

"At least I'm not a liar." Terry said.

"We both know that is nor true. You pervert. You ever come near me or my family again I will place charges against you." Emily said with deep hatred in her eyes.

"And what lawyer in their right mind would help you." Terry laughed.

"The best one in New York." Joanne retorted. "Oh and by the way Mr. Ralph, my girlfriend and I don't take that kind of crap from anyone; least of all people like you. So go back to your little life and never try to contact my sister-in-law ever again."

Mr. Ralph was totally pissed off and stormed into his house pulling his wife with him.

"Let's go home." Emily said with a smile.

And they all headed back to the Connolly's house in New Jersey with a bunch of Emily's belongings.

_**I know this was short but i thought it had to be. Hope you liked it. If you did please review and tell me why. Please, I'll give you a cookie. :)**_


	7. Memories

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 7: Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily.**

**Sorry for the lateness but I kind of lost my notebook and I couldn't find it anywhere. Well yesterday I found it under my sofa; the notebook had slid through the cracks where the chair and the armrests meet. So here is chapter 7 and if I get enough reviews I might post chapter 8 since I have finished that today. Enjoy and please review.**

Emily didn't talk much on their way back to the Connolly's home. Everyone knew Emily was upset about seeing Terry and Jillian again but she was more upset then they thought. Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne tried to get Emily to talk about what was bothering her but all they got out of her was, "I'm okay really." And "I don't want to talk about it right now." Mark pulled up to the Connolly's driveway and parked the van. Once everyone was out and got through the front door Emily said hi then went to her room.

"What's wrong with Emily?" Mrs. Connolly asked.

"Terry and Jillian came home as we were packing the last of Emily's things into the trailer. There was some yelling between Emily and Terry then he backed off. All the way home she wouldn't tell us what was upsetting her so much." Collins answered.

"Seeing them again and finding out that Terry was told that Angel had passed away and the fact he didn't tell Emily is one issue why she is acting this way." Mimi said.

"That bastard." Mr. Connolly said. "I can't believe he would do such a thing, and he knew how close Angel and Emily were."

"He told us he was against homosexuals." Maureen said, "So my Joanne here told him she would sue his ass if he messed with Emily ever again."

"I bet he didn't like that comment." Mr. Connolly said.

"No he didn't." Emily said walking toward her family.

"What has been bothering you sweetie?" Collins asked.

"Terry and Jillian." Emily answered.

"What about them?" Mark asked.

"He abused me while Jillian just stood around and watched doing nothing to prevent it. All she did would be saying that I 'deserved it'." Emily said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Collins said walking over to her and hugging her. "Why didn't you tell the police?" he asked.

"I tried, Angel tried. But no one would believe that Terrance Ralph was an abuser of a child." Emily said. "Remember when Terry said he wasn't a liar and I said he was and he had a pissed off reaction?" the Bohemians nodded. "Well that is what we were talking about in our crazy messed up way."

Collins moved Emily to the sofa and kept her in a tight hug while she was crying. "Well you don't have to see him ever again." Collins said kissing the top of her head.

"I have to do something now that I'm eighteen but I don't want to do it alone." Emily said.

"What is it?" Maureen said.

"Can you guys come with me to go to the storage building where all my parents belongings are kept?" Emily asked.

"Of course we will come." Joanne answered.

"Yeah, what is family for if you can't ask them things." Roger said.

Emily smile, "Thanks, I don't know if I could do it with you guys."

Since they had arrived at night the Connolly's suggested they should leave in the morning and to visit when ever they wanted. Emily asked if they could go with them but they had work to do so they promised to visit her when she had settled into her place in New York. They said their goodbyes and the next morning they left.

-Storage Facility-

The Bohemians had finally reached Emily's building and stopped the van. Emily gets out of the van very slowly and the others follow. Emily grabs the key hanging from her neck and stares at it. "Em are you okay?" Roger asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do this." She replied.

Mimi placed her hands on Emily's shoulders. "We're here, you're not alone. Remember you can do this."

Emily nervously put the key in the lock and slowly turned it and pulled the lock off. Emily then opened the door and stepped inside. The smell it was the most warming and comforting thing Emily has ever sensed. It was as if her parents were there in that very room, and in a way they were. Collins noticed Emily's face light up but then suddenly it turned dark and sad. Collins walked up behind Emily and hugged her. "You can do this." And they started to go through the boxes.

The whole day Emily was looking through her parents things, she cried once and a while. Then she came across the photos and the scrap books her mom made. Tears filled her eyes remembering that she helped her mother pick some of them out and put some of them together. Among the pictures she found an envelop that had her name on it. She opened it up and found two wills and a long letter. All of the Bohemians heard her cry and rushed over to her. They noticed the wills and decided that they all should go back home. Collins helped Emily pack some of the scrap books and pictures into a box with some of her parents clothing and then they left locking the building and driving home.

It was late when they arrived at Roger, Mark, and Collins' loft around ten forty-five. Joanne and Maureen said that they would return the van and trailer and see them in the morning. Emily climbed onto the couch and put on one of her dad's coats and curdled under a blanket and closed her eyes. Collins laid the box of her memories next to the sofa and went off to bed. Mark, Roger, and Mimi soon followed in suit. Emily wasn't able to fall asleep right away because she was focused on her jacket she was wearing. She had helped pick it out for father's day and it still smelled like him. She cried softly until she fell to sleep.

Emily had jolted up in bed, 'Just a dream Em. No just a nightmare.' She said to herself. 'Maybe going to that locker was a bad idea.' Emily got off of the couch and grabbed a glass of water and drank the entire thing in two gulps. She then went back onto the sofa. Emily lifted the jacket to her nose, 'It still smells like him. God I miss you both so much.' She pulled the necklace her mom had given her with the locker key on it out and started to fiddle with it. Emily finally was tired again and went back to sleep hoping that the nightmares would go away.

_**I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Nightmares

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 8: Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily.**

_I would like to thank Laurel Ducky for reviewing my last chapter and for the wonderful comment. I'm very glad to hear I am writing characters correctly and I know Benny was nice at one time but he is still their friend and I believe he would be worried about Collins and the others. Anyway I have a little more Roger in this next chapter but it focuses on the girls and I hope you like it. I have already started my next chapter and I even have my two other stories chapters done. Please review, well enough with the blabbing and on with the story._

It was around six in the morning when Mark woke up. He took a shower and went out to buy coffee and breakfast for the gang. Collins woke up to find Mark unloading groceries and hot coffee and went to help make some breakfast. Around seven thirty Roger and Mimi come out of their room noticing the wonderful sent of fresh food and they both smiled gleefully. Right as Collins was about to sip some coffee there was a scream and Collins dropped his cup and it broke before he saw Emily sitting up very quickly. "Emily? What's wrong?" he said as he rushed around the broken coffee mug and over to Emily's side.

"Nothing I'm fine." Emily replied.

"I know you're lying. Why were you screaming?" Collins asked.

"It's nothing." And she ran out of the loft and out the building.

Collins tried to run after her but Mimi had stopped him. "Let the girls take care of this one, okay Tom?" she said.

"Alright, maybe she will tell you what's wrong " Collins replied.

"Don't worry I'll get her to talk." Mimi said as she grabbed her coat and went out after Emily.

Collins walked over to the sofa, "I think I need a drink." Mark and Roger nodded and got a cup and poured some liquor in it then gave it to Collins. He drank the liquor in one gulp then he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

-Central Park-

Emily had stopped running and walked to the place where her family was mugged when she was seven, where she saw them die. She sat on the ground wrapping herself in her father's jacket. This dreadful day kept replaying over and over in her head and she started to cry. 'Why is this happening again? Why did these nightmares wait ten years to come back?' Emily looked up as Mimi, Joanne, and Maureen came walking towards her.

"Hey sweetie," Maureen said as she sat next to Emily. "What happened this morning?"

"Nothing, just…" Emily tried to say but started crying.

Maureen and Mimi wrapped their arms around her while Joanne sat down in Front. "Emily, Mimi told us that you woke up screaming. Do you want to talk to us about what happened?" Joanne said.

"My nightmares came back." Emily answered.

"Nightmares? About what?" Mimi asked.

"The night my parents died." Emily replied.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Maureen said giving her a hug. "Do you want to talk about these nightmares of yours so we can help you? These dreams all have meaning."

"I guess. Can we go to your place Maureen I kind of don't want to tell Collins, and the others yet?" she asked. "Is this weird how an eighteen year old still gets nightmares?"

"Sweetie of course you can stay with us and people of all ages have nightmares, I know I still do. Now you may want to tell Collins about these nightmares of your because he is really worried." Maureen said.

The four of them got up off the ground and headed for Joanne's and Maureen's apartment. For the rest of the morning Emily told Joanne, Maureen, and Mimi about her nightmares. She told them how some were in slow motion, some were about her parents blaming her, and some were all she saw were her parents in a huge puddle of blood.

Around noon the phone rang and Maureen picked it up. "Hello. Yes Collins she's here. No, she's fine. We'll bring her over soon. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. "Emma I think its time you talked to Collins.

Emily wiped away her tears and smiled, "Angel did say he was a worry wart." And all four girls laughed. "Did he sound mad?" she asked.

"No sweetie just worried, and you're right he is a worry wart." Maureen said.

Emily, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi all headed to Collins apartment. Around one thirty-five PM they arrived and Collins answered the door. "Emmy, I was so worried about you." He said instantly hugging her.

"I'm alright just needed girl talk before brother talk." Emily said smiling, "Well I'll just cut to the chase, I have been having nightmares since I got here and I don't know why." She said.

"I do." Collins said. "Because you learned about Angel's death and since Angel was the one who helped you with your parent's death you lost and since you lost him the bad feeling came back? Did that make sense?"

"Actually it did. Thanks maybe it was supposed to happen this way." Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Angel led me to my new family who are also my Angels." Emily replied.

"Well it's natural to have those kind of feelings after you lose someone. I should know." Collins said.

"I don't know if I can handle more of these nightmares. Is there a way to get rid of them?" Emily said.

"You will just have to work through them, but you won't have to do it alone." Roger replied.

"Yeah we're family; we'll be there for you." Mark said.

"Sweetie if you have another nightmares please talk to us it can help." Joanne said.

"But when I see them in that blood I just can't…" Emily said.

"Emma you just have to tell them you love them and that you will never forget them. Trust me it works." Collins replied.

"How do you know that works Collins?" Mark asked.

"It helped me with my Angel nightmares." Collins answered.

"Why didn't you tell us? We're your family too you know." Roger said.

"I had to get through it on my own; it had nothing to do with any of you not being my family. It was something I had to do." Collins replied.

"So we will all talk when any of us have nightmares." Emily stated and all the Bohemians looked at her. "Okay then we are agreed so lets wipe off this gloom and go out since it is such a such nice day."

"Wow, she turned around quickly." Roger said.

"You bet she did, she's Angel's darling." Collins said with a sweet smile. Then they all left the loft to do… well outdoors stuff like window shopping, or something.

**_Hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Oh i need a name for a new character that will be coming up in upcoming chapter and would like ideas. Thanks for reading. :)_**


	9. A Whole Different Life

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 9: A Whole Different Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily, the Connollys, and the Ralphs.**

_Sorry for the lateness everyone but I had been stressed out over finals, graduation, family coming over, etc. But I did keep writing my story just not any updates, so to show that I am truly sorry I will update another chapter soon after this. Thanks for being patient with me and for you wonderful reviews. Any feedback I love and can't wait to hear what you think of where the story is going. Enjoy._

The Bohemians had spent the entire afternoon shopping or just looking at all the neat stuff. To the Bohemians shock Emily had money and had bought some gifts for her new family. She had engraved a special bracelet for each of them. She even had one for Angel. Each bracelet had it's very own special engraving on it for each member of the Bohemian family. Collins' bracelet said "The one who showed me the truth." EC. For Joanne's it said "The one who stood up for me." EC. On Mark's it said " The one who believed in me." EC. Mimi's said "The one who knocked sense into me." EC. ON Maureen's bracelet it said "The one who brought me to the light." EC. And on Angel's it said "The one who saved me; My Guardian Angel." EC (Emily Connolly). Everyone thanked her and pitched in to buy one for her and it said, "The Angel's Bohemian sister." ACMMMJR (Angel, Collins, .Mark, Maureen, Mimi, Joanne, Roger)

She was officially apart of the Bohemian Family it was now time to celebrate. So it was party time. They all decided to go to the Life Café and celebrate and have fun as a new family.

"So Em, where are you going to stay?" Roger asked.

"Well I don't know exactly right now." Emily replied.

"You could always stay with us." Mark said.

"Alright, but only until I can afford my own place." Emily said.

"How can you afford a place by yourself?" Roger asked.

"Remember my parent's will?" They all nodded yes. "Well they left me some money, and quite a bit of it." Emily answered.

"How much?" Collins asked.

"A few thousand." Emily responded.

"I thought your parents didn't have money." Mimi said.

"When they were killed, but we were pretty rich. No one knew about the money in a certain special place my dad had for emergency. Not only that he had stocks and bonds that were given to me." Emily replied.

"What types of places are you interested in buying?" Roger asked.

"Something I can afford and spacious for company." Emily responded.

"Well I for one want you to get a huge place that is nice." Roger stated.

"And why is that? Mark asked his friend.

"So we can all move in." Roger said with a smile. "I'm kidding." Everyone started laughing.

"Well for right now I like living with you guys and I can use my money for other things like medications." Emily said.

"I would really like that." Collins said. "We all would love that."

Emily hugged him. "I'm glad I came here. I have found a family again."

"So, now what are we going to do?" Mark asked.

"I was able to finish a new song." Roger stated.

"Do you mean the one you practice all the time?" Emily asked.

"Yeah that's the one. Why? You don't like it?" Roger replied.

"Actually I was hoping it was that one, because I really liked it." Emily said.

"Oh well, the idea came to me when I first heard your story." Roger said. "It's dedicated to you and Angel."

Mark grabbed his camera out of his bag. "Well Roger let's hear the song." He said.

"I kind of need a guitar to play the song." Roger replied.

"No problem. Wait here." Emily said as she walked out of the restaurant and ran across the street into a store. Five minutes later she came back in with a brand new guitar with a nice hard case to carry it in. "Here you go." She said as she handed it to Roger.

"Emma, you didn't have to buy me a new guitar." Roger said.

"Roger, I bought it for me; but you can use it." Emily said with a smile and small laugh.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Roger said as he accepted the guitar. "So should we go to the subway to play?"

"Yeah." Mark said getting out of his chair with a grin.

"Sure why not." Collins replied and copied Mark.

"Will we all fit on the subway car?" Joanne asked.

"We'll make room." Maureen exclaimed as they all left the Life Café.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets Party!" Mimi said raising her fist into the air. Everyone laughed as they followed her to the subway.

The Bohemians were on the subway until morning singing and dancing in that subway car. Roger was even able to collect some money from some spectators. It was around four in the morning when they all went home. Maureen and Joanne went one way; Mark, Emily, Collins, Roger, and Mimi the other. Emily stepped through the doorway and jumped on the couch. "That was by far the best day I have had in eight years." Emily said.

"Yeah well it's bedtime now missy." Collins said. "And don't pout; you need your sleep."

"Alright, fine I'll go to be." Emily said as she started to get under the covers on the sofa.

"Not there sweetie, you can use my room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Collins said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, and tomorrow we can unpack some more of your stuff okay?" Collins replied.

"Great." Emily said. "Night." And she laid a soft kiss on Collins right check and off she went to Collins' room and closed the door.

Collins touched where Emily kissed. "Angel, she's as wonderful as you said she was." And with that Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Collins went to bed.

That night Emily had a dream, but it wasn't a nightmare. No it was a good dream, a wonderful dream; a dream about her Bohemian family, the Connollys, Angel, and her parents before their deaths. Emily didn't want to wake up because she was afraid to. She didn't want to lose anymore family. Emily lost her parents and Angel; she couldn't bear losing the Connollys or Collins, Mark, Roger, Mimi, Joanne, or Maureen. But she had to wake up some time and at least this time she had e a family again. Emily had been missing a family for eight long years and she was finally back where she belonged.

**_Hope you liked it and will review._**


	10. Moving In

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 10: Moving In**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily, the Connollys, and the Ralphs.**

_Since I am putting this up what I think to be pretty early I am going to ask a favor of you. If you haven't reviewed yet I ask you to review because I value all opinions and wish to know what all of my readers think of my story. Now right at this moment as I'm typing this I think that I have a pretty good story. I like it, others like it; but I want to know what you like about it so I can keep doing that. Or if there is something that I'm not doing so well in I would like to know that to. I started writing this story because I felt I needed the Rent story to go on, and I found a way. It would make me have high hopes for this story if I knew many of my readers like it to. So please review after you read this and tell me what you think of the story. I take the good, the bad, and any ideas you might have. Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed you have made me able to write this story a lot faster than I thought I could have. So enough of the blabbing, and on with the story._

Emily woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. A smile slowly crept upon her face as she walked out of Collins' room.

"Well look who's finally up." Roger said bringing a plate of food and coffee to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." She said as she accepted the wonderful plate of pancakes and cup of coffee and headed towards the sofa to eat. "This looks wonderful."

"Make made it." Roger said.

"I would think so, since these are great pancakes." Emily said with a smile.

"Very funny. I'll have you know I an a good cook." Roger replied.

"I know, I was just giving you a hard time. I love you." Emily said.

"That's not going to work you know." Roger exclaimed.

"I bought you a guitar." Emily replied.

"Okay I'll forgive you this time missy, but next time you will have to earn it and not rely on a bribe." Roger stated.

"Fine. It always works on Collins." She said.

"That's because he's Collins, he forgives everyone." Mark said as he walked through the door with a box filled with something.

"Well that is true. He is a softy." Emily agreed.

Both Mark and Roger laughed. "Where is Collins anyway?" Roger asked.

"He went out to get someone a bed." Mark said looking at Emily.

"So I guess today I'm officially moving in." Emily said.

"You got it." Collins said bursting through the door startling Mark.

"Gueez Tom you scared me." Mark said.

"Sorry bro. Well come down Emily, I need help with your bed." Collins replied.

They all walked down to find not only a bed but a dresser and a trunk. The dresser and trunk were both beautifully carved and a lovely dark brown wood. "Oh Collins, they're so gorgeous. How could you afford this?" Emily asked.

"Well we all pitched in and decided to get then for you. So you can feel at home." Collins replied.

"Collins, I felt at home when I first meet all of you." Emily responded.

Collins' eyes got watery and had that loved look on his face. "You don't know how much that means to me." He said.

"Yeah I do, because I finally see what Angel felt everyday you were with him." Emily replied.

That did it, the one thing to make Tom Collins cry was Angel. The one he truly, deeply loved. Both Mark and Roger placed a hand on one of Collins' shoulders. "I'm really glad we both knew Angel."

"Well we both needed her and we were both saved by her." Emily said. "So lets do what she wanted us to do and live the best lives we can because of her."

And with that the rest of the morning was upbeat and moving in was fast and fun. The Bohemians helped Emily move into Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Collins' place. Then they called Maureen and Joanne so they could get some of Emily's stuff into their apartment. Right after Roger made the call there was a knock at the door. Emily opened it up to find… Benny.

"Benny?" Emily said.

"Emily, hi. Can I come in?" Benny asked.

"Well it isn't my home you will have to ask the others." She turned around to her family, "Guys should I let him in?" She asked them.

"We're busy Benny. What do you want? I paid the rent yesterday." Mark said.

"I came to tell you in person that the price of the rent went up and it will cost fifty dollars more than you already pay." Benny answered.

"Great, Benny! How are we going to afford that?" Roger said.

"I don't know, but I thought you should know in advanced. Now you have enough time to get it." Benny said walking out the door.

"Benny." Emily said. "Thanks for the heads up." Benny nodded and headed down the stairs. Twelve minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it now?" Collins said opening the door.

Maureen and Joanne smiled as the door opened. "Hi, is it too late to come over?" Maureen asked.

"No, no come in." Collins answered.

"So are you all moved in here, Emily?" Joanne asked.

"Almost, I just have to put my cloths away." Emily replied.

"Remember to save some of those cloths to have at our place. And just so you know you do have your own room." Maureen said.

Emily went over to Maureen and Joanne and hugged them both. "Thanks you guys, it means the world that you did this for me." She said smiling. "well I think I'm all moved in here, I'm ready to move some of my stuff to your place." She said to Maureen and Joanne.

"Good idea." Maureen said put her right arm around Emily. "You guys coming?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah we're coming." Mark said grabbing one of Emily's bags.

Collins and Roger also grabbed a bag and followed. Roger and Mimi were holding hands with the occasional kiss or two as they all walk towards the subway station. They had walked ten minutes before reaching the subway station and two stops before they all got off. A few minutes later they were headed to Maureen and Joanne's apartment. As they were walking towards the apartment they were talking.

"It's really nice of you guys to let me live with all of you." Emily said.

"No sweat, Emma." Collins replied.

"So where do you plan on working?" Mimi asked.

"I saw a restaurant that needed to hire people. Maybe I could work there." Emily answered.

"That sounds nice honey." Collins said.

"Well it will help me pay rent and it usually gives great tips." Emily said.

"I'm assuming you are planning on getting lots of tips." Roger stated.

"Roger, people would be begging to tip me." Emily said smiling.

"You're such a dirty girl." Roger exclaimed.

"No I'm not; you just had a dirty thought and expected me to be thinking the same thing." Emily replied.

"Oh come on, you were thinking it too." Roger said.

"Alright I was. Just don't tell anyone I need to keep my rep." Emily responded.

"Enough of the dirty waitress talks. Let's start you moving into yet another apartment." Maureen said.

They all entered and was awed at what Maureen and Joanne had done with Emily's new room. It only took two hours and twenty-three minutes to move everything into her room.

"Wow it all looks great." Mimi said.

"And it is all thanks to my family. Something I have missed for a long time." Emily said.

"And it will stay that way forever. You're stuck with us from here on out." Roger replied.

"Yeah kid, we won't let you go, ever." Collins added.

"Damn straight, they'd have to pry my fingers off. If they want you they'll have to go through us first." Maureen said.

Everyone looked at her and laughed. "So what do we do now? Emily is fully moved in both places." Joanne asked.

"Well I suppose we could always pick on Mark." Roger answered.

"Hey, that is not fair." Mark replied put his hands in the air to try to keep distance between him and the others.

"Well it is pick on Mark day." Maureen said.

"Maybe later." Emma said. Everyone watched her as she walked out the door of the apartment. The Bohemians, who were all confused, had followed her.

"Honey, where are you going?" Collins asked.

"Going to see an old friend." Emma responded.

Collins' eyebrows went up because he knew exactly where she was going. "Angel."

"Should we go with her?" Mark asked.

"No, not this time. She needs to visit him alone." Collins replied.

Emily walked away from the bohemians knowing it was rude to just leave like that but she needed to talk to him. She needed his comfort again. Soon she was at the subway station and sat down in the middle of the car. It was then she noticed that none of her Bohemian family followed her. 'Thanks Collins' she said to herself. She needed to be alone and needed to think in silence before she spoke to her brother again. It was a ten minute ride to her destination and it took about seven minutes to walk to the grave yard. Finally she found where he was buried. She sighed, "We need to talk." And she sat down. "I know you're not here, but you are here." She said pointing to her heart. "I thought it would be best if I came here to talk to you. Things happened since I last spoke to you so I came to fill in the latest gaps…"

**_Sorry for the cliff hanger there but what Emily talks about happens in the next chapter. I hope you all review because it will encourage me to put up the next chapter faster. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Visiting An Angel

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 11: Visiting An Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily, the Connollys, and the Ralphs.**

_I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to post this chapter but I had school, work, and being sick a lot to deal with. I really hope you all like this chapter and hope that you review. Enjoy._

"I should first tell you that the Connolly's have legally adopted me, so I'm no longer an orphan. I finally have a real home. Now don't get me wrong you were my family when I had to stay with the Ralph's. You were the one who prevented me from suicide again; although without your knowledge. I love all of your friends, or should I say family. They're great. Today they let me 'Move Into' their apartments. You should know that Collins misses you and so do the Connolly's and especially me. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but I'm grateful that you had Tom, Roger, Mimi, Mark, Joanne, and Maureen. They all love and miss you very much."

Emily went on telling Angel about the accident, seeing Terry and Jillian again; the adoption in more detail, and about the job she was going to look into. It took about an hour and a half to tell the whole story; about the nightmares and the new dresser, even the guitar she bought Roger.

"Roger and Mimi will get married someday. I know they will. I even bet you would have been maid of honor. You would have looked so beautiful. Do you mind if I stay a little longer, cause I don't want to go home yet. I kind of want to be close to you again." And with that Emily laid down next to Angel's grave and closed her eyes.

"Emily?" A voice called out.

Emily looked up to see Angel next to her old bed at the Connolly's first house. "Angel?" she asked but there was no answer.

"Emma, sweetie, it's time for school." Angel said as a young girl poked her head out from under the covers. It was a nine year old Emily.

"Do I have to?" the young Emily asked.

"Yes if you want to grow up to be who you want to be. You need education to get that far." Angel replied.

"Alright. Angel?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Angel said.

"Can you take me to see my parents after school?" Emily asked.

"Of course, they would really love that." Angel said with a smile. Then he got up and left the room.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." The older Emily said aloud. "Well I remember now, thanks Angel."

Emily woke up freezing and seeing darkness around her. She laid her right hand onto Angel's grave as tears crept down her face. "What am I going to do without you? I wish you could just hold me again and tell me everything is going to be alright. I miss you so much." Emily said then laid her head down and she fell back to sleep. Emily slept until two in the morning when she was woken up by Collins. She sat up and saw that he wasn't the only one there.

"Emily, you didn't come home to either place and we got worried. But I figured you would be here." Collins said.

"I just want to feel closer to him again, and it worked." Emily replied.

"How so?" asked Joanne.

"I had a dream, a memory. One I had forgotten." Emily answered.

"What was it about?" Mark asked.

"I was nine and Angel was waking me up for school. I asked him if he could take me to see my parents. They are actually buried here in this grave yard." She responded.

"Well let's go say hi and you can introduce us." Collins said putting out his hand. Emily took his hand and got up off the ground and showed then where her parents' graves were. Along the way tears were running down her cheeks.

"I haven't been able to visit their graves since I was moved from the Connolly's house." Emily said.

"Emma, we are so sorry." Mimi stated.

"So am I. I just hope they aren't mad at me for not coming in all those years." Emily said.

"They won't be." Collins replied.

"How do you know that?" Emily asked.

"Because they love you and know you would have come if you could." Collins answered.

Emily smiled and faced her parents' graves. "I have missed you both so much. I'm sure Angel has told you about all of our adventures and trouble we got into. After you both died I felt that I couldn't go on and Angel saved me, and he keeps saving me. I'm sorry I forgot, let me introduce my new family; Collins, who was Angel's lover, Roger, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi. Roger and Mimi are together, as are Joanne and Maureen. You would really like these Bohemians they are the only thing, next the Connolly's, and Angel, that have been family like you both were. I love you both so much." Emily said then turned around and hugged Collins and the others.

"I think it's time to take you home." Maureen said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Emily responded.

"Which one would you like to go to?" Collins asked.

"The closer of the two, if that's okay?" Emily replied.

"Of course it is sweetie. You are always welcome to stay whichever one you want. And at the moment the close apartment is mine and Maureen's." Joanne said.

"Thanks." Emily said with a slight smile as she wiped her tears away. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Emma." Roger said as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her harm.

And they all walked back to Joanne and Maureen's apartment. Once there Emily went straight to bed without problems. Collins, Roger, Mimi, and Mark left and said they would be there in the morning. Emily was finally getting good, no great, wonderful dreams about her parents, Angel, the Connolly's, and her new Bohemian family. It was a hell of a day she had.


	12. Starting Over

Rent

**Rent**

**Guardian Angel**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 12: Starting Over**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rent that is property of John Larson. I love you John. All movie rights go to the cast and Chris Columbus. I own Emily, the Connollys, and the Ralphs.**

_I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to post this chapter but I had school, work, and being really busy with writing a book. I really hope you all will forgive me and that you enjoy this chapter and hope that you review._

Emily wakes up with the bright warm sun in her face. She stretched and got out of bed to get dressed. She walked out of her room and into the living room where she found it empty. But she soon heard Joanne and Maureen talking in their room. Emily decided to make them breakfast as a treat for letting her stay with them; so she set the coffee pot over the stove and started cooking eggs and sausage. A few minutes later Maureen and Joanne walk out of their room. "You're up early." Joanne said.

"I felt like making you both breakfast." Emily replied.

"Well I definitely love that you're staying here for a while. I love the fact that I don't have to cook." Maureen stated.

"I'll take that as a complement. It was a compliment right?" Emily asked.

"You're darn tooting it was." Maureen said.

"That's what I thought. Now how much breakfast do you both want?" Emily asked.

"As much as we're aloud to have." Joanne replied. "But I'll have to eat fast I've got work in half an hour."

"Alright, well I have to leave early too because I'm going to apply to that restaurant I told you about." Emily responded. They all sat down and ate breakfast and both Joanne and Emily left at the same time, leaving Maureen to tell the others where they went off to.

-Jerry's (Restaurant)-

Emily had arrived at the restaurant at 8:26 am. The place was buzzing with people and the waiters and waitresses could be seen as over worked today. A boy about 5'11" with brown hair and green eyes came up to her. "Hello my name is Gabe how can I help you this morning?"

"Hi I'm Emily. I saw the 'Help Wanted' Sign and I was wondering if there is still an offer?" Emily replied.

"Yes we are kind of over run. I'll take you to the manager." Gabe said.

"Thanks" she replied.

Gabe took Emily to the back office that was next to the kitchen. "Mr. Roberts, this is Emily…."

"…Connolly. I was just adopted, so my last name is now Connolly." Emily said.

"Good to know. Well you want to work here. Do you have any experience in this type of job?"

"Yes I've worked in many different restaurants. Here's my résumé." Emily said and handed him a folder.

"Well Miss Connolly you are hired until I feel you aren't working as well as you should be." Mr. Roberts said.

"Thank you Mr. Roberts, I promise to work really hard." Emily said.

"Great, Gabe here can show you the break room." Mr. Roberts replied.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the gang." Gabe said and led Emily out of the office and in past the kitchen to the break room in the back. Once in the break room Gabe introduced the only two who happened to be in the room. "Emily this is my sister Alyssa and our friend Audrey. Guys this is Emily Connolly. She's new." They both smiled and said 'Hi' and 'Hello'.

Soon Emily was giving the job of Hostess. She greeted the guest and seated them. After about six hours the breakfast crowd left and lunch began with even more guests coming and going. That is when Emily got off, which was the same for Gabe, Alyssa, and Audrey. They offered to walk with her and Emily agreed. They went walking towards Central Park and Emily stopped and the others asked her why. So Emily told her sad story about her parents' murder, her guardian Angel, the wonderful Connolly's, the evil Ralphs, and her recently new Bohemian Family. After the long story Gabe, Alyssa, and Audrey hugged her and they become fast friends. It was around 1:15 pm and Emily invited them over to Collins, Roger, Mark, and Mimi's apartment. Her new friends said that they would love to.

Once at the apartment, Emily knocked on the door forgetting that she had a key. "Yes? Emily? Why are you knocking?" Mark asked.

"Right, I have a key. Well that goes to show you I'm so forgetful. Can my friends come in?" Emily replied.

"Of course they can sweetie." Mark answered and opened the door all of the way open.

"Well look who showed up in time for lunch. Does Maureen and Joanne know you're here?" Roger asked.

"Yes Rog and can my friends stay for lunch also?" Emily requested.

"We don't want to impose." Alyssa said.

"Not at all." Mimi replied.

"Thanks." Emily said. "So what's for lunch?" she asked.

"What would you like?" Roger asked back.

"Who would be cooking?" Emily questioned.

"Collins." Mark replied.

"Whatever he makes would be great." Emily responded.

"Well in that case how about home made chili dogs?" Collins said walking into the room. "Hey sweetie." Collins said with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful Collins and hey to you too." Emily responded.

"So introduce your friends Emmy." Collins said.

"Sorry, this is Alyssa, Gabe and Audrey. They work at the same restraint with me." Emily replied.

"You got the job. Oh that's so great sweetie. Sorry it's nice to meet you guys." Collins stated.

"Yeah so are we doing anything special tonight?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Mimi responded.

"We are just going to hang out that's all." Gabe said.

"Just be at Maureen's by ten, alright Em?" Roger replied.

"Yes Roger I will. Promise." Emily said and they all ate Collins famous chili dogs.

Soon Emily's new friends left and Emily was left to think. Mark had a date; while Roger was with his band, Mimi with him; Maureen and Joanne were at their apartment; and Collins was watching Emily. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Angel." Emily replied.

"Yeah me too." Collins said. "I think of her all the time."

"I miss her so much. Sometimes I just want to explode." Emily responded.

"I just want to scream at the top of my lungs." Collins stated.

"I wish I could have seen him when he was with you. He must have been the happiest ever." Emily said.

"He had made me the happiest I had ever been, that's for sure." Collins replied. He then walked over to Emily. "She's still here in our hearts forever."

"Yeah but that's not enough." Emily said.

"It never is but it's all we have left…" Collins sat down next to Emily and he cradled her in his arms. "…that and her love and memories, and we had wonderful memories."

"Angel turned my life around." Emily said.

"Yeah mine too." Collins responded.

"I owe her so much." Emily stated.

"I know sweetie, me too." Collins laid his head on Emily's.

"Collins, I don't really feel like walking to Maureen's and Joanne's tonight. Can I stay here?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll go call Maureen and let them know." Collins said and he got up to call his good friend.

Emily laid her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. "Why can't you come back to us, Angel?" she whispered and she fell asleep.

Collins put a blanket over Emily as Mark came home. Collins placed a finger to his lips and pointed down at the couch. "Shh, she fell asleep."

"Does Maureen know?" Mark asked silently.

"Yeah she knows. Emily seems like she's okay but I think she's falling apart." Collins replied.

"She lost a sibling without knowing and without getting to say goodbye. She came here thinking that she would finally have a real family, but was knock off balance when she found out Angel had died." Mark said. "It will take a while for her and for you."

"I know, I just wish I could do something for her." Collins responded.

"Just being there when she needs it the most is all any of us can do." Mark replied as he placed his hand on Collins shoulder.

_I will do my very best to update the next chapter as fast as I can. I hope you all liked it. I accept any type of comments, flames or good reviews I don't care. To all of my previous readers and reviewers thanks for all of your support in the past I hope you liked this new chapters as well as the others._


End file.
